


in which gaster becomes ill (and asgore looks after him)

by rag__tag



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore and Toriel broke up, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gaster's back from the void, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag
Summary: i have been so bad with titles lately pls dont kill me..I've been working on this earlier this month, didn't get back to it until yesterday morning and finished it this morningThere's not enough fluff in the Asgore/Gaster tag, so I'M HERE TO PROVIDE...... again???? i guess??Also, my first Kingdings fic!





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty cute tbh  
> Also  
> It's really fucking short for my normal kinda things lmfao. most of my works are like 900+ words (typically 1200 words or something) and this is like 770-something words?? Somewhere between 700 and 800, i forgot  
> It's still cute

The alarm from Gaster’s phone quetly rung, and he woke up, rubbing his eyes. He reached for his phone and turned the alarm off, then put it down. It was 7 in the morning, and he usually went to work at around 8. Gaster looked at his surroundings, and remembered that they were still on the surface; there were no resets. He sighed in relief, but then realised how horrible and drowsy he felt. His throat felt scratchy, and he felt extremely tired. He groaned, realizing that he had a cold of some sort. Gaster groaned, and got up from bed.

 

 

He walked out into the kitchen, and he looked horrible. Asgore was making a cup of tea. When he heard Gaster’s footsteps, he looked over and smiled.  
“Good morning, Wingdings. How are you?”  
“I’m alright.” Gaster’s words were followed by a sniff. Ahh, lovely, his non-visible nose was blocked, too. How convenient.  
“Are you sure? You don’t sound too well.” Asgore sounded a little concerned, and took a closer look at his partner. His face was flushed purple, thanks to his magic rushing up to his face, and he looked very, very tired.  
“Yeah…” The goat monster came over to Gaster, and placed the back of his big, fluffy paw on his partner’s forehead.  
“You have a pretty bad fever, and you don’t sound all too well. Perhaps you should stay home and get some rest.” Gaster frowned.  
“N-no! There’s work that needs to be d—“  
“I know, I know. It’d be better for you to stay home and get better rather than have it get worse.” Asgore remained calm when he spoke. His paw rested on Gaster’s cheek.  
“Alright then. If you insist, dear.” The goat monster felt sorry for his partner, seeing how ill he was and how miserable he looked. He couldn’t help but wrap his big, burly and fluffy arms around Gaster’s smaller frame, pulling him close.  
“It’s alright. Why don’t you go back to bed, and I’ll come in with a cup of tea.” Gaster nodded, closing his eyes and hugging his partner in return. They held eachother for a few more moments, and the scientist unwillingly went to their room when they let go.

 

 

Gaster got back into bed. He simply lay there, being silent and miserable. Why was there such a high chance to get ill on the surface, when the monsters rarely got ill underground? Something interesting he was going to have to look into when he got better. He was considering getting his phone and looking through it, answering to any texts that he may have received overnight, especially from a certain skeleton who tended to stay up until 3 in the morning sending him memes. Gaster decided not to, and stayed where he was, waiting for Asgore to come in.

 

A few minutes later, the goat monster came in with a cup of tea. Gaster smiled weakly, sitting up and gratefully taking the cup of tea from Asgore’s hands. He sat down next to the scientist, getting comfortable on the bed. Gaster had a few sips; the tea was quite hot, but it was definitely soothing on his throat.  
“Thank you, Asgore.” The goat monster smiled.  
“You’re welcome.” Gaster slowly moved himself a little closer to Asgore and leaned against his shoulder, drinking a bit more of the tea.  
“Don’t you have work to do at the garden in Toriel’s school?” Gaster asked.  
“Not this morning, but this afternoon.” The scientist slowly nodded. He was secretly a little relieved that Asgore was probably going to be staying with him in the morning; it was nice having someone there to make him feel better when he wasn’t feeling his best. It was especially nice having his partner there, someone who he could constantly ask for hugs and affection and always get one or the other when he needed it.  
He finished drinking his tea, and went put the cup on the bedside table.  
“Would you like me to take it to the sink, dear?”  
“No, it’s alright for now. I want you to stay in here with me for a little bit.” Gaster replied. Thinking about hugs, he realised that he would probably feel better having one right now. The scientist gently wrapped his arms around Asgore’s neck, pulling him close. The goat monster was massive compared to him, and it would be difficult to wrap his arms around his waist. In response, Asgore blushed and smiled, wrapping his arms around Gaster’s waist.  
“I love you so much…” The scientist quietly said, burying his face into Asgore’s shoulder. He had a feeling that the two were going to stay like this for quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Constructive criticism is more than welcome. :>


End file.
